1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat, and more specifically it relates to a vehicle seat of which a recliner can be unlocked by pulling an operation portion, protruding toward a rear seat side from an opening formed at an outer shield, rearward from the rear seat side.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle seat is known which has a recliner that can be unlocked by pulling an operation portion (strap), protruding toward a rear seat side from an opening formed at an outer shield, rearward from the rear seat side. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-228614 describes a vehicle seat in which a reinforcement member (bezel) is provided at an edge of an opening of an outer shield. According to this structure, even when the recliner is unlocked by pulling the operation portion obliquely rearward from the rear seat side, the outer shield does not break and does not fall off from the cushion frame, and therefore the handleability of the operation portion is high.
According to the structure described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-228614, however, since the reinforcement member is fixed to the cushion frame side using screws, the efficiency of the work for attaching the reinforcement member is low.